Technical Field
The disclosure is related to the display technology field, and more particular to a display panel having a touch function and manufacture thereof, and the composite electrode thereof.
Related Art
Touch panels are manufactured on the display panel by the in-cell technology or the on-cell technology to form a display panel having a touch function to achieve lightness and thinness for current display panels and to increase the touch and display experience for users. The in-cell technology is an approach embedding the touch function of the display panel into the liquid crystal pixel. The on-cell technology is an approach embedding the display panel having the touch function between the color filter substrate and the planarizing layer.
The electrodes connecting the touch elements and the display elements require closely adjacent arrangement inside the display panel of the touch function. Therefore, the distance between the electrodes is small such that it is easy to form a short circuit. The yield and cost for manufacturing the display panel having the touch function are affected.